Young Justice: Reunion
by Spoiler1001
Summary: The dead don't stay dead. Secrets are exposed, and the team will be brought closer. All because of a new member. I own nothing.
1. Acceptance

**July, 10 2016**

"Team, we have some news, report to the mission room, now." Aqualad commended through the speakers of the watchtower. Robin and Wonder-girl were the first ones to arrive to the mission control. Next to Aqualad was a girl about 14 in a very dark purple jumpsuit and cloak with 2 utility belts wrapped around her waist and thighs. She wore a black domino mask. Her blond hair placed sloppily in a ponytail. She wore a smirk that the second robin wore and it looked oddly comforting to them.

"This is Spoiler; she will be helping us in the latest mission. Spoiler, if you please?"Aqualad spoke with a calm and steady voice, despite their recent loss.

"Right, right. There have been electronic disturbances around the world. I was sent to investigate by Batman-"Spoiler was interrupted by Wonder-girl.

"Why would Batman come to you and not one of us?! We are more than able to investigate this!" Wonder-girl tried to stay calm but failed miserably. Spoiler just looked at Robin and seemed to share a silent conversation, like most bats seemed to know how to do.

"It's complicated; I couldn't answer that even if I wanted to. Bat's always is sending to obscene missions. I don't question it I just listen to what he wants done and do it. I'm just a glorified errand girl." Spoiler words surprised everyone. She was blunt and they could here the sadness in voice. She went back to the mission. "As I saying disturbances started at... June twentieth." Spoiler informed the team. She knew what happened on that date. It was the date Kid Flash- Wallace West- died. Sacrificed himself to save the earth. That was still an unnamed topic for them all.

The Team had a similar reaction. Some gasped, others cried, Artemis looked away from the holographic screen.

"So what do you want us to do? You're not telling us this for kicks." Robin asked in a tone that was a combination of grief, irritated, and disbelief. A tone no ones heard in a long while.

"It's simple. There are 4 'hot spots' where this is happening: Tokyo, Japan; Paris, France; Austin, Texas; and the North Pole; I was hoping you could investigate this.'' Spoiler answered in tone that no one could guess.

"Why are you bringing this to us? This was _your_ mission." Aqualad questioned the young girl.

"I've been called to another mission."Spoiler said simply and left.

"OK you have your mission. Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash you're Alpha. Your mission is Tokyo." Batgirl stated

"Right!" sang a chorus of three teenagers

"Static, Blue beetle, Lagoon Boy, Arsenal you're Beta you're mission: Paris." Aqualad commanded

"Megan, Tigress, and me will go to Austin."Batgirl said.

"Wonder-girl and I will search the north pole.' Aqualad stated.

* * *

**Tokyo July 11 1:00 am**

"What are we looking for here?" Bart Allen- kid flash- asked for the ump-teenth time.

"Spoiler never said what, so I'm guessing that we're looking for any electronic disturbances." Tim answered.

"What's her deal, anyway? She has an attitude like she owns the place."

I'm not really sure she was always like that."Tim quickly explained.

"Reminds me of Artemis when she first started."Conner said.

"She has that effect on a lot of people." was Tim's reply. Suddenly, there was a very loud boom. Everything started to shake and the 3 boys started to levitate. Then as soon as it happened it stopped. "We need to report this, now!"Tim was silently freaking out.

* * *

**Austin, Texas July 11 1:06m**

Tigress walked down an abandon street. She was thoughtful. She mourned for her lover. She was lost in thought that she did not notice her best friend, M'gann m'orzz, come up behind her.

"Artemis how are you doing? You've hardly said anything since Spoiler gave us this mission."M'gann asked her friend.

"I miss Wally. I really miss him, so much. What if this was Spoiler's way of telling us that he wasn't dead?" Artemis was started to speak seconds after she stated the wind started top speed up. The wind started to make a noise that sounded like 'Help me, I cant slow down!' As fast as it started, the wind stopped. The first to speak.

"W-Wally?"

Batgirl was in the bio-ship recording the whole situation. Spoiler was right the electro-magnetism was off the charts.

* * *

**Paris July 11 1:12**

"Neptune's beard! Why should we listen to a little girl?! She younger than us!" La'gaan was unhappy to say the least.

"Just be happy that we have something to do! We would all be brooding in the grotto, had it not be for her." Arsenal snapped. He had it up to his neck with La'gaan. Everyone did. Even the scarab. Jaime really wished that the scarab would blast him. The four boys scanned an abandon lot for any disturbances. Then static began to scream in agony. His hands began glow then a very loud pop was heard and Virgil fainted.

"That was our electromagnetic disturbance, I guess." Arsenal Stated.

* * *

**North Pole July 1:18**

Kaldur started walking slowly to the top of the world. The place where the death of Wallace West happened. Wonder-girl was ranting on about Spoiler and her mannerisms.

"Who does she think she is? She is completely cocky and so aggravating!" Wonder-girl ranted.

"Are you finished, because there is a giant Hole in the sky?" Aqualad calmly stated to the raving teenager.

* * *

**Watch tower 2:00 am**

The team regrouped at their new HQ. Then began their sharing their story when Spoiler returned to the HQ. If she was affected by the glares that she received, she did not show it.

"I'm guessing the mission was successful."The girl said with what they assumed to be an out of character straight face.

"Yes, now why are you here?" Robin was clearly upset by this girl's presence.

"It's simple I was ordered to join this team." Spoiler smirked

_**End of episode one.**_


	2. Recovery

_**Episode Two**_

"You're joining the team? How did Batman agree to this? Why are you smirking?" Robin ranted. The team looked away from the boy wonder and looked at the girl standing in front of him. Sure enough, she was smirking. Robin stormed out of the mission room. Wonder-girl followed him shortly after.

"Why are you joining, it's not like we are short on people" Arsenal said with his usual attitude.

"How should I know? Bats never tells me anything. He just said that you needed help, so I came over A.S.A.P. That's all I know."Spoiler explained.

"You trust him?" Roy was skeptical. Stephanie didn't blame him. She was an outsider.

"I owe him. That is all." Spoiler was being as vague as possible. She wasn't doing it on purpose, just trying to see where the trust was standing. There was some trust just not a lot. What did she expect? "Bats got me out of a jam eight months ago and I've been making it up to him ever since. When I visit Gotham in-between missions and help Robin patrol at night. He's upset that he can't predict or control me. It's the same with Nightwing and Bats. So Bats keeps me busy."Spoiler kept talking. She managed to shut everyone up. She began to walk towards the zeta tubes, but Static spoke up.

"So you joined the team. Cool. Would you like a tour of the place?" That came out more awkwardly then he intended it to.

"Sure, I don't have any thing to do now." Spoiler smiled.

"I'll join you." Tigress stated.

"Uh … sure." Static said. Thus began the tour. They passed a game room the kitchen and the bathrooms and came back to the command room.

"Well that was short. Anyway have to go a friend is visiting from Metropolis and is probably going through my closet as we speak. "Spoiler announced.

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe Batman would this. Spoiler is too reckless to be here!" Tim was still upset, but Bruce was Bruce and he never did anything without reason. As far as he knew this was training for her. He was complaining to his girlfriend Cassie Sandsmark (I'm surprised that I remembered her last name)

"I think you care about this girl."Cassie stated bluntly.

"She's my closest friend in my 'normal' life. Besides she has a boyfriend, Dean **(comment if you get the reference)**." Tim said quickly.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Cassie noted verbally.

"He's a jerk, an arrogant jerk. That's all I have to say on the matter."

"Wow." Batgirl was listening in on the whole conversation. She smirked at Tim, who had a sudden interest in his thumbs.

"What do you mean, 'wow'" Wonder-girl asked.

"When Spoiler first started training with us, Robin was very protective of her. When she was ordered to go train somewhere else, little Robin kept in contact till you two started dating."

"In my defense, she told me that she was coming back to Gotham." Tim said while the girls discussed his playboy-like personality. (Had to put that in there) Tim groaned and walked towards the zeta tubes. Maybe he could patrol Gotham before he went to bed.

* * *

Spoiler was on her cheap laptop in what appeared to be an apartment in the worst part of Gotham wearing a black tank top with purple trim on the sides and some short black gym shorts. Her friend Kara 'Linda' Kent was going through her closet and taking out the stuff that she thought was cute.

"Kara, I might break up with Dean. He's a jerk and I don't know how much I can take of his attitude." Stephanie **(Spoiler)** looked at her best female friend. Her voice was shaky, but she was smirking. Kara knew that smirk.

"So, while you're 'grieving about your failed relationship' do you want to have a girls' day out. We could go shopping. Haven knows you need it. Does Bruce still pay for you credit card?" Kara, ever the loyal friend, asked.

"Sure. I just need to make a phone call, in the morning, I'm exhausted."Steph stated.

"Oh. By the way, how did Tim react to you joining the team?" Kara smiled.

"He freaked out. But his wonder-girl-friend was there to comfort him." Stephanie added that last part darkly.

"You care about him."

"As a friend, nothing more."Stephanie added in the end.

"You know, I can tell if people are lying." Kara said.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

* * *

_Flash back: Arthur Brown (Stephanie's father) slapped Stephanie who appeared to be ten maybe nine._

"_You ratted me out to the cops. Why would you do that to your own father?" Arthur asked/demanded_

"_A real father wouldn't kill his daughter's mother." _


	3. Revelations part 1: games

**(Dean is an actual character in comics. He gets our lovely eggplant crusader (Spoiler) pregnant)**

**North Gotham city July 15 11:54 pm**

Stephanie stood outside her boyfriend's house. She knocked on his door. A boy with dark narrow brown (no pun intended) hair walked out of the house.

"Brown, what the hell are you doing here? It's two in the morning." The boy asked.

"Breaking up with you."Stephanie said in her usual attitude. "good-buy" and with that She took off.

* * *

**Drake properties July 16 12:02**

Tim sat in his room, wonder where it went wrong with his best friend, when there was a tap on his window. He looked at what was making the noise, to see Stephanie Brown, the Spoiler.

"I have a door you know." Tim was starting to get annoyed by her.

"Look who's talking. I just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday. Don't tell me you forgot it again." Stephanie smirked.

"I have a lot on my mind." Tim defended himself.

"You still forgot the biggest day of your life. By the way I broke up with Dean. And later today Kara and I are having a 'girl's day out' as she called it. Happy fifteenth." Stephanie gave Tim a small peck on the cheek and slipped out the window. Tim let out a small smile that only she could bring out in him. When he finally went to sleep, he was smiling.

* * *

**Drake Properties July 16 7:30**

Jack Drake stood over his son with a straight face.

"Well, Timothy. Today is a special day." Jack started.

"Really?" Tim tried not to sound too happy. He was bracing for it.

"Tonight your mother and I are going to Europe for the first time." Jack said. There it was. Stephanie teased Tim for forgetting his birthday and even his own parents forgot it.

* * *

**Gotham mall July 16 10:30**

"I shouldn't be here Kara. It's his birthday, and knowing his parents they forgot _again. _Why doesn't he just move in with Bruce and Dick? They go out of their way to make his birthday you should see what they have planned." Stephanie complained for the ump-teenth time.

"Tim, Tim, Tim, all I've heard today is Tim. I don't care if it's his birthday. You can see him at his party tonight, when I let you go, speaking of which, all of your clothes besides your G. A. uniform, you have nothing girly. We need to change this." Kara was stubborn and would not back down. After looking at clothes for hours, she found an elegant sparkling dress that would go up to Stephanie's mid thigh. It was black trimmed around the bottom. The sleeves were down to her elbow.

"Wow Tim's gonna flip." Stephanie stated.(She's from the bad part, well worse part of Gotham) "Hon, He flipped over you a long time ago. He's going to pee his pants." Kara smiled at her own response. "Let's purchase the stuff."

"Kara, where did you get the money for this dress? It cost … 250$! Damn!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Bruce gave me a credit card he's paying for it and everything."Kara beamed.

"He does know it's a very bad idea, right?" Stephanie smirked.

"Yes, he does." Kara responded.

* * *

**Drake properties July 16 10:30**

"You know she's not going to agree to this." Tim said into the phone. His parents were packing to go on their trip.

"I told her that we were throwing you a fancy party. Had Kara get her a fancy dress and everything. She's probably going to kill me." Dick **(don't worry he'll be back in uniform, but before that he'll be a bartender.)** said through the receiver. "Do you think I'm screwed?"

"Dick, I've trained with the girl and hung out with her. I can say without a doubt that you are 100% screwed." Tim answered his friend's question.

"Crap" Dick was not scared of a lot of things, but a mad female bat that had to buy a dress for a non-existing party was something that was on the list of thing that he was afraid of.

"Good luck. Hey, my parents are leaving for a month. I was wondering if I could maybe-" Tim was interrupted by Dick.

"Of course! Why must you ask? But you do realize that you are spending tonight at the watch tower, right?" Dick answered.

* * *

**Watchtower July 16 6:30 pm**

Robin walked out of the Zeta tubes in a white t shirt. He was greeted by his girlfriend, wonder-by a kiss on the cheek. Roy lat out a wolf whistle.

"Guys I'm going to need help. Spoiler hates dresses and we had Supergirl go and get a pretty fancy one for a non-existent party. She's gonna be ticked. Will you calm her down?" Tim said to the team. Before they had a chance to reply the computer went off.

_Recognized spoiler B-26._


	4. Revelations part 2: Secrets

_**Episode 4**_

**Watchtower July 16**

_Recognized spoiler B-27._

Tim never thought a computer would scare him as much this did. He prayed that Spoiler would go easy on him, but since it was Stephanie he was nervous.

"Hey birthday- boy-wonder! What happened to the party? I'm sure it would've been awesome." Spoiler was wearing a skin tight dress that was up to her mid-thighs. The dress itself was a very dark purple and her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, but you could tell her eye shadow was a similar to the dress's color. Tim was speechless, as were the other boys. Roy had the gall to be the first male teammate to speak first.

"Wow. When you said she would dress up, you did not disappoint." Roy said overconfidently.

"Thank you, Roy, you're being very helpful." Tim was very aggravated, but not jealous, never jealous. Jealousy implied that they were in a relationship, which they were not, right? (_**Read: FORESHADOWING! Thank you for reading this.)**_

"I know I'm hot, now please stop drooling you all look like a bunch of idiots." Spoiler was grinning smugly. Jaime spoke after a while.

"Wow. Estás calinte!" Stephanie smirked. She enjoyed having this affect on boys. Tim was bordering on drooling and Roy arched an eyebrow.

When Tim got the ability to speak he uttered "There is a spare change of clothes in my room third door from the left of the kitchen."

"Got it Boy Wonder." Stephanie was staring to limp in the… high heels? Those looked painful to walk in. After five minutes, Stephanie walked out in shorts that were half way to her knees and she was wearing flip-flops showing her toenails that were painted a deep red. _**(Read: I saw a headcanon from Chalntness that said that Stephanie enjoyed doing nail art and I thought that it was cool. So this is a call out to her. I am a big fan.) **_She wore a black tank top with the words _I'm from north Gotham, I'm possibly armed. RUN. _Her sunglasses were still on her face, but her hair was down framing her face. This was not much better but Tim was too nervous to care.

"So what are we doing for his birthday?" Spoiler was snarky and acted all around happy.

"Truth or Dare" Roy answered. He looked like he was looking at a combination of the Wayne and Elliot fortunes._** (The first person to guess that reference will be congratulated and will get a snippet of what is to come in **__**Reunion**__** regarding Spoilers past and how her mother was killed. Who this is referring to will come into the story later on, but not until some one guesses it.)**_

"Joy" Spoiler was also sarcastic. She is fitting in well already.

The group gathered in a {cleared} game room and formed a circle. An old empty wine bottle {Oliver Queen supplied It.} was placed in the center of the group. Tim was chosen to go first and spun the bottle. It landed on Spoiler.

"What will it be little birdie, my dirty secrets or an acrobatic feat?" Spoiler was smug and talented. He was going to point to express that to the newer members.

"Neither, I want you to sing." Everyone whipped their head towards Robin. Spoiler smirked at the boy. She some how got to sit across from him.

"Birdie, it's no secret that I sing I just don't sing very often, but since it _**is**_ your birthday, what the hell?"

She grabbed a guitar and played an old song _**Wide Awake **_by Katie Perry, than she began to sing. She had a soft voice. _**(Just listen to the cover by Alex G. That's what I think she would sound like.) **_

_I'm wide awake _

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah I was in the dark _

_I was falling hard, with an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake _

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see _

_Ain't always what it seems _

_I'm wide awake _

_Yeah I was dreaming for so long_

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now _

_Wouldn't dive in _

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts _

_You made it so sweet _

_Till I woke up _

_On the concrete._

Spoiler put down the guitar. Her allies were speechless. She spun the bottle. It landed on Wonder-girl. Tim wanted to run. Spoiler smirked and spoke.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth."Cassie was nervous. Spoiler had a possible crush on her boyfriend.

"So, Wonder-girl, you kissed little Robin here. Not the other way around correct?" Spoiler was smiling her classic smirk.

"I kissed him." Cassie was scared now. Spoiler let out a laugh an 'I knew it'. Cassie relaxed. She spun the bottle. It landed on Tim. He tried to cover his face with his hands and mumbled 'truth or dare'.

"Truth, and please nothing personal." tim was terrified at this point.

"Does Spoiler know Your secret identity?"


	5. Revelations part 3: Scars

Chapter 6

**Watchtower July 16 **

Tim blushed redder than his uniformed.

"This is kinda personal, Cass, but yeah she does."Tim muttered. Everyone whipped their heads towards Spoiler. Spoiler sighed and for a split second she looked older than she actually was.

"I figured it out myself." She had Batman's ability to end conversations at will. Tim cleared his throat and spun the bottle. The bottle it landed on Roy.

"Roy: Truth or Dare?" Tim voice cracked. Damn puberty.

"Truth." Roy stated simply.

"Do you still live at the Queen manor?" Tim asked.

"no" was Roy answer. Roy spun the bottle and it landed on Spoiler. Spoiler glared at the bottle. "Truth or dare, Princess?"**(Note that nickname. Will come back later.)**

"Truth." Spoiler's voice was cocky and arrogant similar to the second robin. The one who died.

"You dye your hair?" Roy smirked. Tim groaned. He swore they will either be friends or rivals.

"Nope." Spoiler popped the 'P'. "Well this has been fun, but I have to go. Happy birthday, Rob." With that, she disappeared. The team all for the announcement of her departure.**(Good God, I sound like Starfire) **When they heard the signal they looked at Robin. He sighed ran his hands through his hair. He go up and went to follow her.

"How long do you think it would take 'til they realize they belong together?" Wonder-girl asked.**(Even the girlfriend can see it.) **

Roy smiled"How soon can they both be single and in the same room?"

* * *

**Spoiler's apartment July 17 12:01**

Kara Kent was ransacking her best friend's apartment.

"Where is my lipstick?!" Kara screamed into her cell phone. Spoiler winced because of the sheer volume.

"Kara, 'id you look in your purse?"Spoiler asked.

"Yessssss. I looked. If I didn't would I be calling you?" Kara wined.

Spoiler smirked through the phone. "K, Check again." Kara followed her friend's advice. Annnnd the Lipstick was at the top of the pile.

"Never mind." Kara said sheepishly. Spoiler smiled. With all she lost, Her friends where slowly be coming her family, but she could never forget that night.

* * *

_Spoiler was barely eight years old. Her smile was pure not the bitter snark. Her blue eyes were bright and hopeful. She just returned from the Gotham carnival. Her hair was streaked a very deep purple, Eggplant she called it. Her father was returning home from jail, but she was too happy to care. That was her mistake. When mother and daughter entered the rundown apartment that they call home, Arthur brown was waiting there for them, Pissed. _

_"Where were you? he asked in a dangerous tone. _

_"We went to the carnival. Nothing more, Artie." Crystal _**(Spoiler's mom)**_was calm. Arthur chuckled._

_"Oh really, then why didn't you leave a note." It was then when young Spoiler noticed the blade. It was hooked at the end and had serrated edges on both sides. It had a gleam of pure evil. Crystal saw it too. "You are planning to leave me. That's why you left. So the brat wouldn't see the boxes, but I won't let you leave me. Never." Then it was all too fast. _

_"Run Stephanie, go!" Crystal shouted at Spoiler as the knife plummeted into Crystal's stomach. Spoiler froze, blood poured out of her mother's wound. They lived on the second floor, but Spoiler sprinted to the window, and jumped. Glass flew everywhere. Spoiler landed on her feet, and rolled to reduce injury, just like daddy taught her. She kept Running blindly in allies. She ran past a bot with black hair and curls that fell in front of his face. He caught her and pulled her towards him. _

_"'ey babe, you ok?" His crystal blue eyes bore into hers. Her eyes lost all her innocence._

_"No. My mom just died. She's gone.." Stephanie started to cry. Jason was pissed. Whatever her mother died of, it wasn't natural. _

_"It'll be ok, babe, I'm here. I'll always be here for you. My names jason. What's yours?" The boy asked._

_"Steph- Steph'nie" Spoiler stopped crying, and pulled the boy into a hug. She was trying to clutch what was left of her sanity. Jason led her to his crummy apartment, but it was better than what she had at the moment. "Jason?" She managed after a while._

_"Yeah babe?" Jason Looked down into her eyes. _

_"Thanks."_


	6. Revelations part 4: Family

**Gotham city July 17 12:02**

Tim ran toward his best friend's house. they have known each other for well over a year. He is impressed that she is willing to be in the same room with him, after what happened with Jason...

Stephanie was walking toward her apartment. Her sunglasses were off, her blue eyes were hard years of abuse and street life taking its toll on the blond. She could hear Tim call her name. she slowed to a stop. Stephanie could almost laugh. When she lived with her father, he always told he to stay away from people not in the "family business"

"Steph?! Didn't you you hear me?" Tim all but passed out at her feet.

"I can see you're not much of a runner, Tim. Come in, I have some lemonade in the fridge." Stephanie smiled. Sometimes Tim could not be more of a dork.

"Thanks Steph, something bothering you?" Tim saw the tears that almost seemed afraid to fall.

"Nothing, just thinking-" Stephanie started. Her voice cracked.

"-About that night." Tim finished. Stephanie nodded. She closed her eyes. the tears fell. Tim cupped her face and wiped the tears away. It was odd for Stephanie, knowing someone that was so open on how much he cared for her. Sure, she had Jason, but he was dead. He's been dead for almost 2 years.

Stephanie lead Tim to her apartment. She was surprised that Kara had cleaned up so fast; you could hardly tell that a kryptonian had ransacked the place. She led Tim to her couch, which sat in front of a flat screen T.V.. She went to her kitchen to get Tim's drink. Tim was impressed, Stephanie was always busy with something, he figured that her apartment would be a mess**.(This is the first time Tim really looked at her apartment, the other times he was shot and didn't want Bruce to know, but of course he did, but he was amazed at how well she patched him up he didn't say anything.)** He tried awkwardly at conversation.

"Nice place." Tim commented. Stephanie smirked and handed him his drink.

"Thanks." Stephanie smiled.**(How long do you think her missions take? She Sleeps in the apartment at least six nights a week.)** Her tank top rode up and a large bruise was showing on her side.

"Steph... What happened?" Tim was eyeing the bruise.(The thing covered some of her side and most of her hips and stomach.)

"Tim... What do you think my last mission before joining the team was? Solomon Grundy was loose and I got thrown into- through- a wall, BUT I'm fine." Stephanie empathized the latter part of the statement. "Tim remember when we went up against Hush?" Tim graminced at the memory.

"Yeah..." Tim muttered.

"The bruise on my rids that healed WITHIN A COUPLE DAYS was 'orse than this. This'll heal in a couple days. Honest." Stephanie's voice was strained, tired. "I think you you should get back. Alfred will be upset if you're not there 'or the cake". Stephanie was slowly falling asleep and was started slurring her words. When Tim left, She was fast asleep.

* * *

Cassie was arm wrestling with Roy. His metal are clearly winning the fight. Cassie was grunting with effort. Jaime and Garfield were placing bets on the red head. Roy won. The bets were payed and Robin stood for five minutes until he cleared his throat, alerting others of his presence.**(Seriously, I sound like Starfire) **The teens jumped.

Roy was the first to speak.

"How did it go? She left in quite a hurry." Roy was relaxed and was oddly awake.

"She was tired, exhausted, she crashed on her own couch." Tim was quiet and spoke fast.

"You like her!" Gar was excited and spoke loudly.

"Not like that." Tim was adamant about it.

"How'd you meet?" Cassie was curious

* * *

_Robin was just starting out. He was patrolling the slums of Gotham. He ran to meet up with Nightwing, but was distracted by a mugging happening. He was about to stop it, even pulled out a batrang to throw, but was distracted by a flash of purple- no eggplant. A small figure was wearing a battle suit that was a very dark variation of the color. She wore a domino mask and her hair was a golden color, held back by a tight ponytail. she had no equipment except a knife strapped to her thigh. _**(Think of Jason's knife)**_She did flips that would make Dick jealous. She disposed of the goons while never killing the goons with the knife. She put the knife back in it's holster and looked up at Robin, and smiled. It was bright and friendly and he could not help but smile back._


	7. Returns part 1: Deception

**Spoiler's apartment July 20 3:30 am**

Spoiler was sleeping off a very long nightshift. She had two B & E's a robbery on the street, and one assault. It was a slow night. Batman had told her to get some rest and he could finish her shift. He did tell Robin to tail her to see if she actually went home. That was a half hour while ago. Most likely Tim went back to the manor, but she was too exhausted to check.

**Wayne manor July 20 4:30 **

Tim sat on his bed, deep in thought. He thought about his life, his parents were hardly around, His brother has a job in Bludhaven, and he had little to friends. For the short time he knew Stephanie, she was there for him. Always. Tim fell asleep on the thought that he actually might have romantic feelings for his best friend.

* * *

**Unknown Bar, Bludhaven July 20 5:30 **

Dick Grayson was cleaning up a table to get ready to close the bar when a boy who looked just under eighteen, with muscles that were not huge, but big enough to imply some kind training. his face still had youth to it, but not naiveté. He had his hair hanging in his face, too long to curl up. He had a thin white streak in contrast to his jet black hair. He had sunglasses on, but you could tell his eyes were a crystal blue, the kind you see once in a lifetime, but Dick Grayson had seen them before.**(Let's play a game called "Guess Who the Stranger Is". Also you should've seen typing his description.)**

"What can I do for you, Sir?" Dick was polite, but insistent.

"Could you tell me where Stephanie Brown is?" The stranger asked with a smirk.

"Why the hell would I tell you that?!" Dick had entered 'protective big brother phase' as Stephanie called it.

"I'm her brother." The stranger answered smoothly.

"She told me her brother died in the war, a bombing."**(Guess how I came up with that.)** Dick was suspicious about the Stranger. "Who are you really?"

* * *

**West Mercy Hospital (Abandoned)**

Dr. Thomas Elliot was setting in a corner room, behind a desk that was way too clean for being in an abandoned hospital. A woman in a black hood and and a black body suit, but no mask walked into the room. Her eyes were clouded over, but you could tell that they once wee a bright blue eyes. Her brown hair was cut sort, and her expression blank. Her voice had a grainy texture to it.

"He's looking for her. What should I do?"The woman asked.

"Nothing Abby, Just relax. She'll probably kick his derriere all the way to Star City." The doctor said.**(The 'Abby' thing will be explained. She is NOT an OC, Just a Character that I completely altered. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT HOW THE CHARACTER IS IN THE COMICS!)**


	8. Returns part 2 : threats

**Unknown Bar, Bludhaven July 20 5:32 am**

The stranger was smirking at a glaring Dick Grayson. It was a tense couple of minutes. Dick had a gut feeling to who this guy is, but he died, killed by the Joker.

"Why do you want to see her?" Dick was very uneasy, but had to hear the younger man out.

"A man named Thomas Elliot, her mom used to work for the bastard. He's gunning for her, and I have to warn her." The stranger showed a bit of concern for the girl.

"I'll warn her. I'm NOT letting you near her." Dick Grayson was very protective of Stephanie Brown, she was like his baby sister.

"Fair enough." The tall stranger left. True to his word, he turned towards the exit and said right before he left,"Oh I never answered your question as to I was, people call me 'Jason', but tell her that Jay said to 'be careful'." And with that he left, leaving a stuttering, Richard Grayson.

* * *

**Spoiler's Apartment July 20 5:37 am**

Stephanie was awakened by her cellphone ringing at full blast. Caller I.D. Said 'Richard'

"Dick, What's wrong? You're usually asleep by this time." Stephanie did not mask the worry in her voice.

"When we meet you said you brother died in the war, I always assumed that you were talking about Iraq, but the war you were referring to was a bit closer to home." Dick's voice was creaking on the other end.

"Dick, What's this about? Are You Drunk?" Stephanie asked.

"My dead brother just asked me where you were, because Hush is after you." Dick sound defeated.

"Wait, JASON TODD is back from the dead, and the first time we hear from 'im is him trying to protect me. Am I right?" Stephanie was very comical when she was confused and Dick would've smiled if the situation was different.

"Yeah, look you may have to live at the manor for a while, Steph." Dick was waiting for a refusal.

"Ok, but just until the Hush business is dealt with. Where are you." Stephanie was was scared. Jason was not dead. She kept repeating that phrase in her head until it became her only thought.

"Around the corner." Dick answered. That ended the conversation.

* * *

**West Mercy Hospital**

Abby was wearing the battle suit, but with out the hood. She wore thigh high boots and it made her almost as tall as Thomas. She was walking next to him as they wondered their headquarters. Her eyes wee considerably less cloudy, thanks to her drugs, given to her by Dr. Thomas Elliot.

"Abby" the male said.

"Yes?" was the woman's mindless reply.

"I want you to kill Stephanie Brown." Thomas ordered.

"But you said-" Abby was surprised by the order.

"I know what i said, but Dick Grayson didn't give me the satisfaction of watching a catfight between Brown and Todd. She is useless and is constantly getting in my way." Thomas is aggravated. "end her."


	9. Returns part 3: vows

**Unknown Apartment July 20 6:30 a.m.**

Jason unlocked his apartment door and walked in. He ran his hand through his hair an sighed. Dick was just as stubborn as he remembered. Deep in thought, Jason rubbed the bridge of his nose and plumped down on his couch.

"It went that bad, huh?" A woman's voice asked. A young woman walked towards jason. Her black hair was pulled in a long ponytail. She was wearing a over sized t-shirt with gym shorts.

"Yeah Donna. It could've gone better, but Steph's safe, for now. This just leaves us to find Elliot and Abby." Jason said. Donna sat down next to Jason and rested her head on his chest.

"We'll do the best we can." Donna said into his shirt.

* * *

**Wayne Manor Study July 20 6:36 a.m.**

It had been an hour Stephanie was picked up by Dick. As soon as Steph unpacked her, surprisingly, few things, Dick had crashed in his room. Stephanie sat in a recliner. **(Note: there are six of them) **She was curled in a ball, trying to blend in with the chair. She wanted to sleep, but with Hush wanting to kill her, it was nearly impossible. The room was considerably warm, but she shivered.

"You should get some sleep" a male voice came from behind her. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Bruce walk behind in to the study. He sat down in a chair next to her. "I'll won't let Tommy hurt you." He tried to reassure her.

"It's not him I'm worried about." Stephanie spoke for the first time since entering the manor.

"Then who?" Bruce was honestly curious.

"Hush thinks he above us, above most people, so what's to say he wont send his main 'nurse' Abby to kill me? Think about it." Stephanie was bringing up a very valid point. Bruce was a little surprised at the girl's reasoning. It made perfect sense.

"Hate to break up this moment, but there's a team emergency." Tim walked in to the study in full costume.

"Well wait for me to get in costume." Stephanie smirked and went to change in her uniform.

* * *

**Watchtower July 20 6:30 **

Robin and Spoiler were walking out of the Zeta beams. Roy smirked at the teens. Robin glared at him though his mask. Roy looked even more smug, if possible. Spoiler looked at Aqualad and Batgirl and asked:

"What's the emergency?"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Jason looked at the girl with purple clip-in streaks. She had passed out on his mattress. That's it, no sheets, just a dingy what used to be white mattress that is set in the middle of his apartment. She was exhausted, he didn't blame her. He walked toward the girl to undo the clips, and notices strange bruises on her arms. They were a couple weeks old, but still looked bad. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of living hell her life was she ran._


	10. Returns part 4: Trust

**Watchtower July 20 6:30**

"What's the emergency?" Spoiler asked.

"Cluemaster, AKA Arthur Brown, has escaped from Arkahm Asylum. Spoiler, you've fought this guy before, anything we should know before sending you guys out in the field?" Aqualad stated.

"Yes, over the years he developed extreme paranoia and OCD." Spoiler spoke quietly."Which is why he was tossed into Arkahm."

"He will have at least three dozen men. All armed." Robin stepped forward. His voice confident.

"He'll try to use the men as bodyguards set in key points of the building. Do we know where he's hiding?"

"Yes, he is using his old apartment, the one where he killed his wife in." Kaldur spoke in monotone.

"I know the place." was Spoiler's response.

* * *

_Flashback: Stephanie is nine years old and has grown considerably. Her hair is longer, and she stopped wearing the steaks. Despite what Jason had told her she went to her former house, but she wasn't stupid, she called the cops and said she might know something on the Crystal Bellinger-Brown murder. She had told them where the killer was and counted the thirty minutes _**(Let's face it the cps are corrupt in this city, it's likely they took there sweet time getting there 'cause they really dont care and can do whatever they want.) **_it took them to get there. She had to get some things. She had a mental list: Her mother's favorite ring on a chain that she wore around her neck, that thank god she didn't wear the night her mother took her to the carnival some clothes; and some sneakers. Stephanie snuck around and got the items and put them in a cheap book bag, but not undetected. Her father had called out that he know she was there. She cursed to herself, she hadn't relized her father was home, but his breath smelled like vodka and beer. She stepped into plain view and walked up to him. He was ranting about how much taller she was compared to how he remembered her and how she was starting to look like him, all the while rubbing the back off his hand. then he went owen about how it was her fault he killed her mother. the the half hour was up the sirens were blaring outside the apartment complex. this sent her father in an uncontrollable rage. He smacked her so hard she fell to the poorly carpeted floor and her lip was bleeding. _

_"Why did you call the police on your own father?! Didn't I tell you that blood is the most important thing that matters?"_

_"You're not my blood. A real father wouldn't kill his wife, his daughter's mother! She was my blood! You're nothing to me." Stephanie said the last sentence in away that would make Batman pee his pants. She stood up defiantly and walked to the fire escape and slid down the ladders, with Jason waiting on the ground. _

_"Got everythin' you need babe?" Jason wasn't shocked when she came down the fire escape. He didn't blame her so when the argued about it he finally gave in and went with her. _

_"Yes." Let's go."_

* * *

**Above Gotham city (In Bioship) July 20 6:30**

"All civilians moved out years ago because of structural weakness and curtain rooms have collapsed." Spoiler informed the team, and pointing to a hologram model of the old apartment complex.

"Why do you know so much about this?" Lagoon boy yelled. Arsenal stood up to defend her.

"Because none of your damn business." Arsenal snapped.

"No Roy he's right. He has a right to know why I know so much about Cluemaster". Spoiler smiled spitefully.

"Spoiler..." Tim's voice dripped with uncertainty.

"Boy wonder, I know what I'm doing." Spoiler said with a strait face, which was becoming more frequent with her, the team noticed.

"Thats what I'm afraid of." Tim replied.

"What going on?" Jamie asked. In response Spoiler took off her hood stood up in the ship and took off her mask for everyone to see.

"My name is Stephanie Alice brown and I know everything about Cluemaster because he is my father. He abused me most of my child hood and killed my mother when I was eight years old" Spoiler announced to the team.

* * *

**(Sorry about the late chapter. I hit writers block. Then i got bulldozed by ideas and it took a couple days to sort out my ideas. I did not want Cluemaster to show up yet, but next time. also Arthur knows something about Wally. Also please reread the last section while imagining Spoiler, Robin, Wonder-girl, Static, Arsenal, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash/impulse, and Lagoon boy. thanks.)**


	11. Returns part 5: Unveils

_Flash back: Stephanie is twelve. She is wearing a large t-shirt that hid her developing figure. She is pissed off. Jason was trying to calm her down._

_"This is an idiotic idea. No way Batman is going to just let you just take his car's tires." Stephanie pointed out. _

_"C'mon Steph, this may be the last chance to get outta this alley." Jason ,at age fourteen, tried to reason with Stephanie. It was failing miserably. _

_"Jason... This is Batman we're talking about. He breaks thieves, and that's not the people who touch his car! Imagine what he'll do to to you." Stephanie had legitimate points._

_"I'm still doing this." Jason stated._

_"Figured." Stephanie responded. Jason nodded. and walked out of their crappy apartment._

_"I'll be back soon." Jason said before he stepped out the apartment for the last time. _

* * *

**Gotham city Above Cluemaster's Hideout 6:31**

It was a few moments before Spoiler's teammates could speak after her big reveal. Tim just sighed land cleared his throat. Most of the teens flinched, forgetting he was there. the exceptions were Roy and Steph. Lagaan was the first to speak.

"This doesn't prove anything."

Spoiler looked at Arsenal with a pleading look mixed with 'stop-me-from-stangleing-him'

"It proves that she knows the way Arthur thinks." Arsenal chose his words carefully. While he was speaking Spoiler slipped on her mask and hood.

"Thanks Arsenal. Most of the building has gone to hell and the men wont step there, so there will be cameras, thankfully they can be easily put on loop, they have a central computer." Spoiler slipped into serious attitude.

"The men can be easily taken care only trick is to get Cluemaster out of the building." Robin continued her thought. Wonder-girl noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"Robin**(A.N. I almost put Tim)**, can you open the latch?" Spoiler asked the modern boy-wonder. The boy nodded and opened the bottom of the ship.**(Tim's driving.) **The climbing lines dropped down for the people who couldn't fly. They landed on the roof of the hide out. The windows were blown out years ago, so there was just the panes. Spoiler pulled out her Holographic computer and began hacking the cameras. One right after the other. It was a matter of minutes when all the cameras were set on loop.

"OK thats done, now all we need to do to is take out 36 armed men." Spoiler sarcastically remarked.

"We can do this." Roy checked his mechanical arm as he spoke. The teens snuck into the building, which was wired with speakers. they kept chanting:

_'Would you _

_face me, make me listen to the truth even if it breaks me _

_would you _

_judge me, love me, if you're hating me, _

_do it honestly.'_

"I know this song; It's Honestly by Kelly Clarkson." Spoiler whispered.

"Why is that important?" Lagaan asked.

"He's _**Cluemaster**_, it's just a jab at me." Spoiler explained with patience of a hunter.

"He knows?" This was Roy's comment.

"Yeah he found out when he lost his temper and tried to kill me." Spoiler wasn't looking at anyone at anyone, when she spoke, mainly because her voice cracked. Roy put a comforting hand on her shoulder. This went unnoticed by Spoiler,

She was too busy looking at the Map on her computer, but Robin noticed it. He felt a bit of jealousy

"How are we going to take out 3 dozen men?" Said Garfield, completely oblivious to tension.

"Maybe we're not..." Spoiler spoke mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" This time the response came from Bart.

"I'll hack the speakers and the and trick them out of the building." Spoiler explained. Spoiler proceeded to carry out her plan. It worked. The masked teenage girl barely contained her excitement.**(Even in this universe her plans usually backfire.) ** Spoiler lead the way. She knew the path all too well. She lead them to the only logical apartment he would be in, the one one he once lived in. She almost ran to the room. Arthur sat in the center of what was once a den. He was sitting in a simple metal chair, which Static easily manipulated to came out from under him, causing him to fall, not catching himself. Spoiler felt that something was wrong.

She looked at Blue Beetle and with one word she asked a question that could mean a million things; "Blue?"

"Checking... I'm detecting a pulse, but it's barely there." Jaime responded.

* * *

**(So that happened... comment on how you like the Roy/Stephanie friendship. That is all that is. a relationship there is NOT happening. Abby will be coming in the next chapter. Comment if you think you know the truth of who she is.)**


End file.
